


Alfred

by ThePunkiest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I had written down in my journal. I do not own Hetalia, or any of it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred

I don't know. You are too big, too big, too big. Larger than life, teeming with wit and bright blue eyes that crinkle when you laugh, too soft and sharp to be really real. Smiles brighten your features, transforming you into a sculpted Adonis, a work of art even Michelangelo would be pleased by. Skin is stretched across your cheeks, shifting settling browning paling. Every new angle you change. All but your eyes and your hair and your spectacles, which sit, perched atop your impeccably straight nose. How can a person so big speak to a person such as I? You are more than me, I know this; it shows in your laugh and your body language, which mutates and clashes each time words dribble out of my mouth, like spittle. However, you answer kindly to my questions. And your answers are like honeyed sweets, waltzing from your lips to my eager ears. I have compared you numerous times to ancient Greek demigods; that will not change. You are Apollo, the sun, golden light streaming from every inch of your being to a hapless darkness below. Waifs reach to you, begging for kindness, mercy, understanding. And you do not turn away. You reach back, straining for even a fingertip to grasp, to touch, to pull, to escape from your eternal loneliness for just a little while.


End file.
